Caller ID (identification) is a known feature on wireline and wireless communication systems. In addition to normal call information, a telephone number and/or identifier of a (calling) party associated with the telephone number are sent to the called party and displayed to the called party. Caller ID features are know to work in both wireline and wireless environments.
Caller ID, however, does not always provide as much information as the called party may desire more information about the calling party to help identify who is calling and/or more information about the calling party. For example, if the called party does not recognize the name and number of the calling party, the called party may wish additional information to help identify the person.
Accordingly, there is a need for a caller ID system that provides more information to a called party than the calling party's number and identification.